


The Three Times He Almost Told You

by spidersquid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Frienship, F/M, Slow Burn, friends turned lovers, will tag more as story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersquid/pseuds/spidersquid
Summary: ...and the one time he did.(fhaslhfp i know this is so typical but i love these kinds of stories!!)





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on the last story ahh!!! anyways I hope you like this story following you and peter as the two of you grow up. for future readers, i'm writing this before infinity war, so if some people are alive who arent later, (oof), just go with it i guess?

 

Peter Parker had been your best friend since second grade. When you moved into his apartment building, although he was a year older than you, you clicked instantly. It was in middle school when he first developed feelings for you. He was far too nervous to act on anything for the first year though. 

When you got into sixth grade, he thought he was ready to ask you to the Valentine’s Day dance. He’d talked to May and Ben about it. He’d ask if you were going, and if you were going with anyone. Then, the next day, he’d ask you. 

“So,” Peter leaned against your bed while the two of you watched a movie. “D’you think you’re going to the dance?”

“I think so,” you said, shoving a handful of popcorn into your mouth. “Yeah.”

“Nice, nice…” he trailed off, looking at his hands.  _ You can do this, Peter.  _ “Do you think you’re going to go with anyone?”

“Well now that you mention it,” You sat up, eyes still fixated on the screen. “Yeah. There’s a boy I like, I feel like he might ask me.”

Peter’s heart fluttered. Were you talking about him? “R-really?” He pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Who is he?”

You turned to him and grinned. “It’s a secret.”

When he got back the following night, he relayed the whole conversation to aunt May. 

“There is no way she  _ isn’t  _ talking about you, Pete.” May exclaimed. “Girls are always indirect. This is your chance!”

The next morning, Peter got up early and dressed up as nicely as he could. Aunt May fussed over how his shirt collar looked while Uncle Ben greased his hair back.

“So, relay it back to me, kid.” May said, fixing the collar of his shirt.

“Give her the card.”

“Yup.”

“Wait for her to read it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Say, ‘Y/N, will you go to the dance with me?’”

“You’ve got it! Now go get em, tiger.”

That afternoon, Peter waited by your locker. However, when he saw you running up with the biggest teddy bear he’d ever seen, his heart fell to his stomach. 

“Peter!” You cried out, running to him. “You won’t believe what just happened. You know the boy I told you about? He asked me to the dance! Look, he even gave me this bear!”

His walgreens card that he held behind his back suddenly felt very pale in comparison. “Wow, Y/N… that’s… great! I’m so happy for you.” He felt tears burning at the back of his eyes, and he crumpled the card in his fist.

You grinned at him, oblivious to dismay. “His name is Cooper. You haven’t met him, have you?”

Peter shook his head. “I’ve uh, gotta go to the nurse. I’m not feeling too good.”

You frowned, putting your teddy bear in your locker. “Are you okay? Do you want me to walk with you?”

“It’s fine.”

He held it in until he got to the office, crying over the phone for May to pick him up. To his surprise, it was Uncle Ben who showed up. 

As the two of them sat in the car, it was awkwardly quiet except for Peter’s occasional sniffle. Then, he spoke. “Maybe this is for the best, Pete.”

Peter looked at him, confused. “Why would you say that?”

“Relationships don’t really last that long at this age. I’d say a week or two, tops.” Ben stopped at a red light, then turned to face him. “Give Y/N a year or two. She’ll come around.”

Peter wasn’t there at the dance, but he was by your side when the break-up inevitably occurred. But he still followed Ben’s advice. He waited. 


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in 10th grade and Peter is in 11th, after being too busy to hang out they decide to sneak out on a night during Spring Break.

As the years passed, you and Peter went to different schools (yours being one that specialized in arts, and his science), but your friendship only grew stronger. Especially after the passing of Uncle Ben, and Peter becoming Spider-man. 

One night, during Spring Break of his junior year, he’d decided that the two of you would sneak out. The two of you hardly got to hang out anymore, what with all the work piled onto you by your teachers. Peter waited until aunt May had gone to bed, then suited up as quietly as possible. He slid open the window, climbing as discreetly as he could on the brick walls of your building, landing softly on your fire escape. “Karen, what time is it?”

“It is currently 11:03 PM, Peter.” Karen replied. “If I’m correct, you finished patrol for the night. What are you doing out again?”

Before he could reply, your window opened right on cue. You emerged, bag and shoes in hand, and a huge grin appearing on your face. (Peter swore he could feel his heart stop.) You feigned a gasp, placing a hand on your chest. 

“Spider-man! Whatever could you be doing here?” You sat on the windowsill, lacing up your shoes.

“Had to arrest you for your crimes against- wait, you have paint all over your arms! Aren’t you supposed to get it on the canvas?” Peter cut himself off.

You rolled your eyes. “Watch it, dumbass. I was just working on a piece for my school’s art show”

Peter laughed. “Okay, Picasso.” He held out his hand. “Ready for a night on the town, Milady L/N?”

You took his hand, and he swung you up into his arms. “Thought you’d never ask, Mr. Parker.”

Peter was suddenly extremely grateful for the mask covering his blush. He’d never get used to having you this close to him. “Holding on?”

“Ugh, as if you even have to ask. Let’s go, Petey!”

And just like that, the two of you were off. It was to focus on swinging when your laughter kept him distracted. Peter swore he could listen to it every second and not get bored.

Finally, he touched down on the tallest building in your neighborhood. You laughed again, pulling yourself off of him. “Holy shit, I’m never going to get tired of that.”

Peter took in every detail of that moment that he could. The color of your cheeks, that excited look in your eyes. The wisps of your hair that had gotten blown way out of place and the way the light from the streetlights below shone on your face. 

“I brought snacks.” You opened the bag, pulling out a blanket and putting it against an air conditioner. Almost like a picnic. 

You sat against the the AC, motioning for Peter to sit next to you. As you pulled out all the junk food, he pulled off his mask.

“Did you get-” He started, but you cut him off, holding two bags of gummy worms in his face. “Nice! You are like, the best friend ever.”

You shrugged, taking a mouthful of popcorn. “I know.”

“So, what has the great Y/N been up to recently?” Peter said, turning to face you. 

“Same old, same old. Art school drama.”  You turned to face him. “What about you? Your life is way more interesting.”

Peter just groaned, shoving gummy worms into his mouth. “Training sucks ass. I swear, Mr. Stark is trying to kill me.” 

“And the crime fighting? Stop any baddies lately?” You inquired.

“I did stop this jewelry heist. Swapping the originals for the fakes.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal. “The lady in charge of it had a weird thing for cats.”

You raised an eyebrow. “A furry?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Only you would think that.”

You laughed. The two of you fell into the same rhythm as you always do, despite the time you’d spent apart. Eventually, you both ended up laying side by side on the blanket, looking at the vast emptiness of the city sky.

When you reached over to grab his hand, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

“Peter?”

“Y-yeah?” He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

You looked over at him. “Do you think we’ll be friends forever?”

Peter turned to look at you. “Yeah. Unless you get tired of me.” He cracked a grin to mask his nervousness.

“I feel like that would be more the other way around.” You smiled back.

And Peter’s about to say it. Sitting under an empty sky with a shitty makeshift picnic on the roof. He’s about to tell you, the words are just on his tongue.  _ Just say it, dumbass. I’m in love with you, Y/N! Just say it! _

You turn your head back to the sky. “Do you, Ned, and Michelle want to see that new movie coming out? The one about the ice skater?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah.” He looked back at the sky, kicking himself for almost being so stupid. “Yeah. Is Friday good? I can drive you.”

You talked a bit more, Peter still cringing inwardly for almost telling you. You ended up falling asleep. Peter packed up all your stuff, put his mask on, scooped you up, and started walking you home. You seemed so peaceful, your eyelashes kissing your cheeks. He crawled in, careful not to wake your family up. Placing you gently in your bed, he was about to leave when he paused. Before he could stop himself, he lifted his mask above his mouth and kissed your forehead. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh part two!!! hope you liked and thank you for supporting my dumb fanfictions!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first parts super short!!! will update as i finish the parts! which is hopefully soon lol, next part will be about you and peter in high school!!!


End file.
